


My Beautiful, Brilliant Computer Engineer

by mrjasonbloke



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrjasonbloke/pseuds/mrjasonbloke
Summary: Kinzie discovers that the President has been keeping something from her.(I will probably continue this. If I am not too busy playing Saints Row IV that is!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been playing Saints Row IV a lot lately and am totally in love with the whole Female President/Kinzie Kensington dynamic. So I started writing this (mainly for my own enjoyment) and I will hopefully expand on it.

"Kinzie.... I love you." 

The words spilled from the boss's mouth and broke the intense concentration of the computer engineer. Kinzie looked up from her laptop, her eyes darted towards the President who was secured in the simulation module. 

"Did she really just speak?" Kinzie asked herself, or was it her imagination? 

She didn't really just hear the boss say that she loved her. Did she? 

The spirited redhead got up from her chair and walked over to the boss. Everything seemed to be running normally,. The simulation programming appeared to be working as it should. It was only when the engineer went to examine the President more closely, that Kinzie got more than she bargained for. 

Kinzie felt the boss's right hand touch her own, the President's thumb gently caressing Kinzie's palm. The engineer felt a shiver shoot down her spine as she again heard those words uttered from the President's lips, 

"I love you." 

Kinzie needed to get the President's mind out of the simulation and back on the ship. She needed answers. The redhead removed her glasses and tossed them aside, pinching at the bridge of her nose in a bid to stay focused. 

Kinzie opened direct communications with the President by tapping into the woman's subconscious mind. 

"I need you back on the ship," said Kinzie, trying to keep her voice calm. 

"Sure. What's up?" the boss asked. 

"Nothing," replied Kinzie, not knowing what else to say. 

"What the f**k is it Kinzie?" asked the boss, sounding a little exasperated. 

"Just get your ass back here!" Kinzie retorted. 

"Holy f**k!" Kinzie thought, "She really has no idea what she has been saying!" 

The boss opened her eyes and was met with the sight of Kinzie, her arms folded, a look of confusion painted on her face. 

"Hey," said the boss, giving Kinzie a smile. 

"We need to talk," Kinzie replied matter of factly. 

"Sure," said the President, as she stepped out of the simulation module. " Just get me a coffee and I'm all yours." 

As she went to get the coffee, Kinzie didn't know whether to take the 'I'm all yours' part as fact or just a figure of speech. 

"You were talking whilst you were in the simulation module today," Kinzie began, trying to gauge the President's reaction. "I don't mean talking in the simulation itself. I mean talking here, on this ship." 

The boss suddenly looked up from her coffee mug. 

"W- What?" The President asked, her voice registering a level of panic. "What did I say?" 

The boss looked Kinzie directly in the eyes and felt a knot in her throat. 

She knew. She knew exactly what she had said. Her feelings could not be held back and now her subconscious mind had betrayed her. 

"Say it," said Kinzie. "If you meant what you said, then say it." 

"Oh f**k," the boss mumbled. 

The President wasn't scared easily, I mean hell, she had been fighting against an alien empire and trying to secure the survival of the human race. That she could handle. However, the thought of Kinzie rejecting her, scared her half to death. 

Drawing in a sharp intake of breath, the boss let the words out without looking up from her coffee mug. 

"I love you, Kinzie Kensington." said the President, looking back up at her adviser. "Oh f**k. There, I said it." said the boss, throwing a hand across her eyes in embarrassment. "Can I go now before I humiliate myself any further?" 

The boss stood up to leave the simulation room but Kinzie stopped her, grabbing her by an arm. "Damn it, she is freakishly strong," the boss thought to herself. 

"Hey, not so fast!" Kinzie said sternly. "Just where do you think you're going?" 

Kinzie didn't let the President go as she gazed into her dark brown eyes. It was the first time that she had truly noticed how beautiful they were. 

"You really love me?" Kinzie asked softly. 

The boss suddenly became very animated as the adrenaline kicked in. Her arms waving about wildly in the air as she spoke. 

"Look, I know that we are in deep space and that human company is pretty thin on the ground but every time that I have said, 'Hey Kinzie, wanna f**k?' What I really wanted to say is, 'I want to make love to you." 

The President's words trailed off into a whisper as she took Kinzie in her arms and kissed her. The former FBI agent went limp in the President's arms. 

The boss held the redhead close. 

"I knew it from the very first time that we slept together," the boss explained. "With the others it's just meaningless fun...but with you.....f**k it Kinzie, why, damn it? Why do you have to be so-" 

The boss found her words cut short as Kinzie's lips fell upon hers. 

"Shut up and just kiss me, damn you" Kinzie said breathlessly. 

"With pleasure, Miss Kensington." said the boss, as her lips lowered to the engineer's soft neck. 

Kinzie suddenly pulled the boss back to face her. 

"I can't keep calling you 'boss,' just what the f**k is your name?" 

"It's Francesca." said the boss, "But for f**ks sake, call me Frankie," said the President, flashing Kinzie a mischievous smile. 

"Frankie." Kinzie whispered , as she kissed the President firmly on the lips...... 

....."I f***ing love you." 

Frankie merely stroked at the corner of Kinzie's mouth with her thumb, 

"Just shut up and let me take you to bed. My beautiful, brilliant computer engineer," replied Frankie.


End file.
